<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Belong by Ricecakes123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519667">Belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecakes123/pseuds/Ricecakes123'>Ricecakes123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Porn, Cock Sucking, Dildos, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Tumblr request, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bravevesperia01, slight angst, sucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecakes123/pseuds/Ricecakes123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha watches her girlfriend Josie talking to Wanda and she gets a bit jealous because of how close they seem to be so she decides to show her one night on who she belongs to. Sequel to Prove it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts">BraveVesperia01</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. JOSIE MAXWELL BELONGS TO bravevesperia01.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie and Natasha had been dating for six months, and things were going better than either of them ever imagined.</p><p>They worked out a nice schedule. They would train together in the mornings until Josie had to clock in and do some paperwork or file old reports. Around noon, Natasha would come to her designated office with lunch and distract her for her entire lunch hour. This usually included the two of them making out on Josie’s desk, teetering on the edge of ripping off clothes and getting right into it. But they were careful. When the hour was up, Natasha reluctantly kissed Josie goodbye and left. They saw each other again at dinner and would spend the rest of the night curled up together on the common room couch with their friends and teammates watching a movie or a random show, and when Josie fell asleep against Nat’s shoulder, the redhead would carry her back to her room where she would crawl in beside her and hold her.</p><p>The only interruption to their routine was the inevitability of a mission. More often than not, Natasha left early in the morning while Josie was still asleep, and when she was away, Josie was left with a crushing loneliness that only her spunky redheaded Avenger could alleviate. During that lonely time, Josie found herself drifting closer to Wanda.</p><p>It was the first time Natasha had gone on a mission since she and Josie started dating. The mission was only supposed to last a few weeks, a simple in and out job to take out a powerful drug lord, but something somehow went south and Nat and her team were gone for three months. Every day Josie would sit in front of her computer and try to talk with her girlfriend for longer than ten minutes on a shitty computer with even shittier Wi-Fi while Natasha’s shaky and unstable image hid in what looked like was a makeshift fort in the dark, the sound of shouting and gunfire in the background. And every day, Wanda would watch Josie skulk around the compound depressed.</p><p>It took a little while for the Sokovian break through the fog, but when she did, Josie clung to her like a life preserver that kept her from drowning. At first, Wanda would just sit with her in the common room. They would necessarily speak to one another; Josie would sit with her knees clutched close to her chest, just staring at the TV, ignoring whatever was playing in the background, and Wanda would just sit next to her on the sofa reading a book, occasionally glancing at the brunette from the corner of her eyes.</p><p>Three days from that, Josie made the first move. In their usual routine, Wanda reading her book and Josie watching TV, without looking at her, Josie said, “You’re always reading.”</p><p>Wanda looked at her. “Reading is good.”</p><p>“You never watch TV?” Josie looked at her, lowering her one leg. Wanda shrugs.</p><p>“Never anything good on.”</p><p>“So…what, you just read all the time?” she asks and Wanda chuckles, closing her book and moving closer to Josie. She stared at the worn out cover of the book she was reading, <em>The Great Gatsby</em>, a wistful smile spreading across her lips.</p><p>Josie looked at the book and then at her, raising her eyebrow with skepticism. “<em>The Great Gatsby</em>? You actually <em>like </em>that pile of crap?”</p><p>“It is not crap!” Wanda exclaimed in mock offence. “It’s a very good story about the futility of recapturing the past.”</p><p>“It’s an eleventh-grade ‘necessity’ that is completely pretentious and confuses ‘creepy’ with ‘romantic’. Seriously, why do you like it?”</p><p>Wanda sighed, and any hint of playfulness vanished. Her index finger traced the image in the center. “In Sokovia…we didn’t have a TV,” she said. “No one did. We couldn’t afford one. Our only source of entertainment came from books. My brother and I read whatever we could get our hands on. After the bombings, we lost…everything. The only book I could get my hand on was this. It was my only comfort besides my brother. We learned English from reading this.”</p><p>Josie hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. Wanda turned and chuckled, shaking her head. “To be honest, I don’t like it for the plot. It’s just very sentimental.”</p><p>She took the book from her, skimming through the yellowing pages. The margins were filled with little notes, both in English and what she could only assume was Sokovian, and different passages were underlined.</p><p>“What are these notes?”</p><p>“My brother Pietro made them when he was teaching me. They’re also his favorite passages and lines. Mine too. Reading it always makes me feel closer to him.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Wanda smiled and waved her off. They fell into a comfortable silence after that, and in the days since then, they talked more and did things together. They ate together, trained together, and if she wasn’t busy, Wanda sat with Josie in her office, chatting with her while she worked. If Josie didn’t know any better, she would’ve thought that Natasha never left.</p><p>It was nice to have a friend, Josie often thought. Now, when Natasha left to do her job, Josie didn’t feel so alone anymore. And Natasha was grateful, really she was. She hated leaving Josie alone when she went on long missions, but whenever she came home, she couldn’t help the small twinge of jealousy that wormed its way into her heart whenever she saw her girlfriend and the Sokovian together.</p><p>She leaned against the wall, looking into the common room, and watched as Wanda and Josie laughed on the couch, Josie leaning over to lay her head on Wanda’s shoulder. The Sokovian’s arm came around her and pulled her into a side hug. Natasha’s eyes narrowed and her hands clenched into fists across her chest. Steve came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She blinked, the soft contact snapping her out of her thoughts, and inhaled sharply as she turned to him.</p><p>“You okay? You drifted off there,” he asked, eyeing her dropped duffle bag and rigid stance. She huffed and rolled her eyes, nodding at the two on the couch.</p><p>“They’re looking awfully cozy, aren’t they?” Steve didn’t miss the tension in her voice. Her words dripping with strained venom and a cold fire burned in her emerald eyes. He followed where she was looking and turned her face away.</p><p>“Nat, listen. You know that nothing is going on between Josie and Wanda. They’re just friends. Josie’s crazy about you. Trust me.” He gave her one more pat before entering the room, tossing a casual greeting to the two women, who responded in kind, and when Josie’s hazel eyes looked over to Natasha’s hiding place, meeting her green ones, she shot off the couch and raced to her.</p><p>Josie launched herself at Nat and threw her arms around her neck, her legs wrapping around her waist. Her face tucked itself in the crook of her neck, raining kisses against her skin all along the column of her neck. Natasha’s arms came up and around Josie’s back, holding her to her, but her face remained the same, cold and void of emotion, her jaw clenching.</p><p>Josie pulled away, smiling, and kissed her. Natasha kissed her back, of course, though it felt different, and Josie knew that. She pulled away and looked at Nat questioningly, dropping back to the floor. Natasha grabbed her hand and her bag and dragged her girlfriend to her bedroom.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re home,” Josie said, once more pouncing on Natasha once she closed the door and dropped her bag on her bed. “I missed you so much.”</p><p>“Really?” Nat asked, pulling away from her, ignoring the hurt in Josie’s eyes. “Didn’t look like you missed me.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I’m just saying, you and Wanda were looking pretty friendly in there. I hate breaking up the party.” Natasha walked around her and started to unpack. Her eyes refused to look back at Josie and the brunette ran in front of her, snatching the shirt from her hands and threw it on the bed.</p><p>“What’s going on with you? Did something happen on your mission?”</p><p>“Just forget about it, Jo.”</p><p>“No. No, I won’t forget about it. You’re acting weird, Nat.” Josie’s face softened as sadness seeped into her bones. “Are…are you trying to tell me something?”</p><p>Nat scoffed and turned around to face her. “Shouldn’t <em>you </em>be telling <em>me</em> something?”</p><p>“Nat, for fuck’s sake, what are you talking about?” Josie yelled at her, her sadness morphing into anger. She knew her girlfriend was the jealous type, hell everyone knew that, but this was beyond the pale.</p><p>Fury shone in her emerald eyes, burning bright and hot, and Josie probably should’ve cowered from the heat of her gaze, but she didn’t. “Stop playing dumb with me, Maxwell. I know Wanda is fucking you or you’re fucking Wanda, it doesn’t really matter because you’re a fucking cheating whore. What, you wait until I leave and you and Maximoff have a big laugh at my expense in her bed?”</p><p>Josie ignored the tears spilling down her cheeks and slapped Natasha square across her face, leaving a bright red handprint on her right cheek. Natasha stared at her in shock, pressing her hand against her sore cheek.</p><p>“Jo?”</p><p>“Now you listen here,” Josie said, stepping closer to Nat and poking her chest with her index finger. “I have never <em>ever </em>cheated on you. Whatever you think is going on between me and Wanda is just a figment of your insecure imagination.” She took a breath, running a hand through her hair. Huffing an exhale, she placed her hands on her hips and looked at Natasha with a much softer gaze. She lightly cupped Nat’s cheek and pulled her in close for a soft kiss. “I’m sorry I hit you,” she mumbled, sincerity shining in her hazel eyes.</p><p>“You’re sure nothing is going on?” Nat whispered, resting her forehead against Josie’s.</p><p>“Nothing is going on. I love you. Not Wanda, <em>you</em>. I promise she’s just a friend. She helps to keep me from spiraling into my depression when you leave.” Natasha pulled Josie into a hug and kissed her head.</p><p>“I’m sorry for freaking out, baby. I love you too.” Josie nuzzled into Natasha’s neck and smiled as she started to kiss her column. Natasha giggled and tighten her grip on her, her hands falling on her ass, giving the flesh of her cheeks a gentle squeeze. Josie squeaked and broke out into a giggle.</p><p>“What, are you all worked up?”</p><p>“Well…we did just have a fight. I think you know what comes next…” Natasha winked at her and Josie laughed harder as she pulled away a bit. “What? Make up sex is the best part of having a fight,” Nat said as she pulled Josie back into her arms. “Plus, I gotta make sure you know who you belong to, kitten.”</p><p>“Oh?” Josie laughed. “And who do I belong to?”</p><p>“Let me show you.” Natasha lifted Josie off the ground and pushed her onto the bed. Their bodies flopped and bounced and Josie grunted as Nat chuckled. Her lips slammed against Josie’s and her hands started to roam over her body. A low moan slipped into the kiss when Josie wrapped her legs around Nat’s waist and grinded her core against Nat’s abs.</p><p>"Fuck, I love you,” Josie whispered, breaking the kiss and shoving her hands into Nat’s red hair. She clenched and tugged and reveled in Nat’s soft grunts.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Her hands grasped the hem of Josie’s shirt, and in a quick, fluid motion, she lifted it and tugged it over her head. Her lips attacked Josie’s neck, sucking and nipping at the skin of her pulse point, and Josie moaned, bucking her hips more as she seeks relief.</p><p>“Stay still,” Natasha growled in her ear before biting her earlobe. She kissed a line down Josie’s body, moving to her breasts, taking the soft round piece of flesh into her hands and squeezing. Her warm mouth wrapped around her erect nipple, her tongue flicking it, her teeth biting it gently.</p><p>Josie groaned, heat flooding between her legs, causing the already present ache to grow. She struggled to not grind against Nat, to be a good girl and obey orders. But it’s hard. Very hard.</p><p>“Nat, please…” she whined, hoping that her begging will make Natasha show mercy, but she just chuckled, a mischievous smirk spreading.</p><p>“No begging. No talking. Just let me work and take it like the good girl you are.”</p><p>Natasha switched to her other breast, showing the same amount of attention as the previous one, while her hands slid down Josie’s body. She grazed her abs and her sides, inching her way down to her pants. Her fingers quickly worked to undo her belt and unbutton her pants. She slipped her hand inside, rubbing her clit in a slow pattern through the fabric of her panties. Josie bit her lip and tilted her head up. Her eyes closed from the small sense of pleasure, but she wanted more, and Natasha sensed it.</p><p>Pulling away from her chest, Nat kissed down her body, stopping at her waistband long enough for one glance up into Josie’s eyes, looking for permission, before swiftly yanking them down. She kissed the inside of her thigh, and when she reached her wet core, she pushed her panties to the side and flicked her tongue along her folds. She moved slowly, driving Josie crazy with desire. Her tongue circled her clit, grazing the tip of her tongue against her hood, and Josie’s gasps shuddered.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Natasha.”</p><p>Nat smiled against her pussy and picked up her pace, moving her tongue harsher against her sensitive bundle. She reveled in the brunette’s pleasurable cries, moving her fingers and trailing them through her folds before inserting one finger inside her, thrusting it in and out, in and out, again and again. She coaxed a low moan from her girlfriend, and as she smiled and wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking on it, another finger inserts itself inside her.</p><p>Josie hummed and whimpered. Her hand clenched the bedsheet below while her other one moved to Natasha’s hair, burying itself in her thick red hair, keeping her in her position between her legs. Her thighs started to tremble as Natasha’s actions sent jolts of electrifying pleasure shooting through her body. She released a broken moan as she continued to shake; she was about to come. Natasha removed her fingers, but kept up the pace of her tongue, lapping up her juices.</p><p>“You okay up there, baby?” Natasha breathed against wet pussy, her hot breath causing her to shudder. Josie just moaned in response and Natasha chuckled. She continued to work her girlfriend, pushing her closer to her release. Not that she had much to further to go.</p><p>“Fuck Natasha, I’m almost there…mmm fuck!” She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Nat’s hair, almost daring her to pull away. She slightly pressed down on the back of her head, adding more pressure to her clit. “Nat, I think…Fuck, I’m gonna—” She cried out as the pressure started to build until it crashed down upon her. Her head drug into the pillow beneath her and her body shook as Nat pulled away, wiping her mouth and smiled down at her.</p><p>Josie’s chest heaved as she tried catch her breath, and Natasha crawled back up to her, claiming her lips in a heated. The brunette hummed at the taste of her arousal on the redhead’s lips and smiled when she pulled away.</p><p>“Fucking hell, Maxwell,” Nat whispered. “I love it when you’re like this.”</p><p>Josie chuckled and rolled onto her side, a big yawn coming from her, but Natasha tapped her face a few times, laughing loudly. “No, no. I’m not down with you yet, Maxwell.”</p><p>“Oh?” Josie smirked.</p><p>“Yep. I’m still not convinced you learned your lesson.”</p><p>“And what are you going to do to ensure that?”</p><p>Natasha laughed again and kissed her before moving off the bed and walking to her closet. “You’ll see.”</p><p>She opened a secret drawer hidden under some clothes that she never put away in the back of her closet and pulled out a long, thick black dildo and matching harness. Josie’s breath hitched at the sight and her legs closed to press her thighs together as wetness started to pool between her legs once more. Natasha laughed as she got undressed, slipping on the harness and securing it to her hips. She sauntered back over to the bed, her cock swinging freely, and Josie’s eyes blown wide with her growing lust. Natasha licked her lips as she stood in front of her, bending down to tower over her. Her one hand grasped the headboard for balance while the other grasped her cock, slowly stroking the silicon length.</p><p>Josie reached out hesitantly and grazed her fingers with Nat’s, taking the toy in her hands. Nat smirked and stepped closer as Josie started to move her hand along its length. Natasha’s breath shuddered, the base of the dildo brushing against her swollen clit.</p><p>“That’s a good girl,” she muttered, pushing it closer to Josie, specifically her face. “You wanna suck on my cock, baby girl? Huh? Wanna suck on my cock like a good girl?”</p><p>Josie nodded and leaned closer to the toy, opening her mouth and wrapping her tongue around its length. She hummed and sucked it between her lips and bobbed her head up and down, coating the dark silicon with her saliva. She released it with a wet pop, her hand still circled around it, moving up and down, spreading her wetness across its surface.</p><p>She brought it back into her mouth, taking its entire length until the tip pressed against the back of her throat and a nonthreatening choking sound permeated the air, and yet she didn’t pull away. She slowly took the toy deeper and Natasha smiled with pride.</p><p>Nat backed away, another wet pop sounding as Josie’s mouth let go of her cock, and she got back up on the bed. She grabbed Josie’s feet and pulled her closer and down the bed, the tip of her cock lightly touching her pussy.</p><p>“Nat…” Josie whimpered. “Please.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do, baby?” Natasha trails her hands across Josie’s body, up to her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze. “You gotta use your words.”</p><p>Josie arched her back into Nat’s touch, the anticipation killing her. She cried and pulled Natasha down to her, kissing her again. “Oh please, Nat! Please! I need you to fuck me! God!”</p><p>Natasha smirked and mumbled an “As you wish” before thrusting hard inside her, sheathing herself fully in Josie’s pussy. The brunette screamed and dug her nails into the redhead’s back and shoulders. Her walls tightened around the strap and Nat groaned on top of her, pulling out and thrusting back in.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so tight, baby girl.” Natasha’s calloused hands gripped her hips, digging into her skin hard enough that she would surely leave a mark.</p><p>The familiar pressure started to build back up again as Natasha moved inside her. Josie wrapped her legs around Natasha’s waist and arched her back. Leaning up, Josie took Nat’s perky nipple between her teeth, flicking it with her tongue. Natasha both from her thrusting and from the pleasure and moved faster inside her. She smiled wickedly and moved a hand from her hip to press onto her clit, starting to rub in a hard circle, causing Josie to gasp.</p><p>“Fuck!” she hissed when Josie’s teeth bit down on her nipple. Josie smirked at her and Natasha laughed, moving forward and attaching her lips to her neck.</p><p>Josie’s breaths shallowed and her moans almost became the only sound coming from her. Natasha could feel her body start to clench around her cock as she continued to thrust and pound into her. Her body shook and trembled as she held off her orgasm.</p><p>Natasha looked into her half-lidded eyes and caressed her cheek, releasing her beautiful hazel eyes. “Are you getting close?”</p><p>Josie nodded and whimpered, rubbing at her clit in a desperate attempt to push herself along.</p><p>“Don’t fight it, baby. Don’t fight it.” Josie moans and bucks her hips. “I know you’re about to cum…so cum. Come on, Jo. Cum for me.”</p><p>Her orgasm came immediately right after, and the brunette screamed as she came. Natasha’s thrusts started to slow once her girlfriend came, helping to ease her from her high. When her breathing returned to normal, Nat stopped and flipped them, resting Josie’s head on her breasts. Her arms wrapped around her and held her close, kissing her forehead. Josie closed her eyes and held onto Natasha with a loose but firm grip, feeling exhaustion creep up over her.</p><p>“You did so good, baby,” Nat whispered as Josie drifted off. When she heard the soft unmistakable sound of her girlfriend snoring, Natasha chuckled and kissed her head once more, careful to not wake her. “I’m sorry for overreacting earlier. I’m sorry I was jealous. You mean the world to me and I don’t ever want to lose you. I love you so much, Maxwell. You’re my everything and I hope you know that.”</p><p>Josie stirred and buried her face into Natasha’s left boob, a large goofy grin forming on her face. It was safe to say that she now knows who she belongs to. And Josie Maxwell wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>